


My Heart Belongs to Daddy

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Series: my daddy treats it so well [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut, Spanking, i am going straight to hell bye, like this might be the dirtiest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you disobey me, hm?”<br/>Kageyama hesitated again, the shame washing over him. He looked at Oikawa, then back to the ground.<br/>“...B-Because I…I was…curious.” He admitted quietly. Oikawa’s eyebrows shoot up in interest.<br/>“Look at me when you speak,” he demanded, and Kageyama’s head shot up obediently, swallowing as he met Oikawa’s eyes. “Curious about what, Tobio-chan?”<br/>“…C-Curious,” he stammered, having to fight to keep eye contact, his cheeks burning, “About what happens to b-bad boys.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Belongs to Daddy

“Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama fidgeted, looking up hesitantly. Oikawa smiled, his eyelids lowering in amusement.

“Tobio-chan, you did something you weren’t supposed to while I was gone,” he tilted his head. “Tobio-chan, come _here_.”

Kageyama obeyed, moving closer to the figure sitting on the bed. He looked down, picking at the skin on his nails. He’s nervous. He never disobeyed Oikawa before, the sickening curiosity getting the best of him and allowing his hands to wander and allowing Oikawa to catch him in the act.

“Now Tobio-chan,” Oikawa began, “You know that if you’re a good boy, I’m always good in return. Why did you disobey me, hm?”

Kageyama hesitated again, the shame washing over him. He looked at Oikawa, then back to the ground.

“...B-Because I…I was…curious.” He admitted quietly. Oikawa’s eyebrows shoot up in interest.

“Look at me when you speak,” he demanded, and Kageyama’s head shot up obediently, swallowing as he met Oikawa’s eyes. “Curious about what, Tobio-chan?”

“…C-Curious,” he stammered, having to fight to keep eye contact, his cheeks burning, “About what happens to b-bad boys.”

Oikawa gave Kageyama an amused smile, readjusting himself on the bed.

“Oh?” he asked, and Kageyama nodded, looking back at the ground shamefully. “Mm, alright Tobio. I’ll show you what happens to bad boys. Come here.”

Kageyama walked over, gasping as Oikawa manhandled him.

“Take this all off,” he ordered, and Kageyama blinked, but began to strip. His shirt first, then his pants. He stopped at his boxers, looking up at Oikawa while tugging at the waistband. Oikawa nodded, and they came off, too. “Over my lap, Tobio.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, but he obeyed, rearranging himself in Oikawa’s lap. He sighed as Oikawa’s hand rubbed at his ass, squeezing appreciatively.

“Oika-?” Kageyama started to ask, but it dissolves into a surprised gasp as Oikawa’s hand landed a good, hard smack to his ass. His arms flailed, trying to scramble off Oikawa’s lap, but Oikawa quickly grabbed his wrists with his free hand, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Tobio,” he murmured, rubbing his hand soothingly over where he had smacked, “This is what happens to bad boys. Bad boys get _punished_.”

Kageyama yelped as Oikawa smacked him again, then again on the opposite cheek. He would pause after a few smacks and rub his hand over the stinging skin.

“Tobio,” Oikawa called, Kageyama whimpering at the feel of Oikawa’s soothing touch over his aching behind. “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Y-Yes,” he whined as Oikawa’s hand moved up his back and into his hair, gasping when Oikawa tugged him up to look at him in the eye.

“Yes what?” he asked darkly, and Kageyama swallowed, licking his lips as he kept eye contact with Oikawa.

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, “I learned my lesson.”

“Good,” Oikawa let go of his hair, urging him up onto Oikawa’s lap. He sighed again as Oikawa began pressing kisses on his cheeks, neck, and collar bone. “Oh, baby, Daddy doesn’t like to punish you. Promise you’ll be good for me?”

Kageyama didn’t respond right away, biting his lip as he thought about Oikawa spanking him. It didn’t feel…terrible. He might have…enjoyed it…a little bit. He was broken out of his thought as Oikawa sucked at his collar bone, gasping as he gripped his stinging ass.

“Hm? No response?” Oikawa pulled away, Kageyama too flustered to look him in the eye. “Could it be that Tobio-chan likes being punished?” Kageyama blushed harder, chewing at his lip nervously while Oikawa laughed lowly, “I don’t think I even need to ask, seeing how hard you are.”

Kageyama gasped as Oikawa’s index finger casually rubbed against his slit, smearing the precum that had accumulated there. The younger male bucked his hips up to the touch, trying to gain more friction.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Oikawa asked with a smile, “Do you want me to fuck you, Tobio-chan?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kageyama choked out, gripping the material of Oikawa’s shirt so tightly he was afraid it would rip, “Yes, Daddy, _please_. Fuck me.”

“Of course,” Kageyama jumped when Oikawa landed another smack on his ass, “Hands and knees on the bed.”

Kageyama obeyed, getting off of Oikawa’s lap and crawling onto the bed. He watched as Oikawa stripped out of his clothes, digging around the nightstand for the lube. He pulled out a condom as well, but before Kageyama could stop himself, a ‘no!’ slipped out of his mouth. He covered his mouth in embarrassment, Oikawa raising an eyebrow.

“No?” he asked, and Kageyama let out a strangled noise.

“I…I-I wanted…you to…” he swallowed nervously before continuing, “I wanted you to c-cum…i-inside me.”

“Oh ho,” Oikawa smiled, putting the condom back into the drawer, “How dirty, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama blushed harshly, squirming as Oikawa settled behind him, trailing kisses from his neck down his spine. He heard the cap of the lube popping open, then tensed when he felt Oikawa’s cold, wet fingers rub at his entrance.

“Tobio-chan, you always look so cute down here,” Oikawa giggled, breaching his entrance, making Kageyama gasp, “So pink and pretty. Almost like a girl.” Kageyama shivered as the first finger moved in and out of him, Oikawa giggling again, “Hey, Tobio-chan. One day, will you wear a skirt for me? We could put your hair up into little pigtails…put a little makeup on you…Would you let me do that, baby?”

Kageyama groaned as Oikawa slipped in another finger inside next to the first one, his muscles burning slightly with the stretch. He yelped when Oikawa slapped his ass again, turning to look at him in confusion and questioning, Oikawa smiling darkly.

“Answer me, baby,” Oikawa murmured, almost inaudible over the squelching noises of him stretching Kageyama, “Will you let me?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy,” he sighed breathily, “You can do…whatever you want…” Oikawa chuckled, rewarding him with a rough drag over his prostate, making his hips jerk.

“You’re such a good boy, Tobio,” Oikawa leaned in to press sloppy kisses along his neck, “You’re always so good for Daddy.”

Kageyama moaned, Oikawa working over his prostate with slow, precise strokes, his cock twitching as Oikawa effortlessly reduced him to nothing but buzzing nerves. He fought to keep himself upright as a third finger slipped inside of him, panting harshly. His arms were shaking slightly from holding himself up, but he desperately rut his hips back to meet the thrusts of Oikawa’s fingers.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whined, “Daddy, I-I’m ready, I’m ready so please…”

“Hmm, I see that,” Oikawa hummed, “I almost want to just make you cum with just my fingers…”

Kageyama whimpered, knowing very well that Oikawa could do such a thing. He almost gave his consent, but Oikawa was leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek, his cock rubbing against Kageyama’s ass cheek as he did so, whispering into his ear.

“…But I want to fuck you so hard you can’t remember your own _name_.”

Kageyama let out such a loud moan he was almost embarrassed, Oikawa’s fingers slipping out of him and grabbing the lube again and coating his cock with it. He gave no warning as the tip breached his Kageyama’s entrance, making his upper half collapse into the sheets, a long, loud moan slipping out of his mouth.

“Ah, T-Tobio-chan, you’re so tight…” Oikawa groaned, slipping inside of him inch by inch, Kageyama trying to steady his breathing as he let out a continuous string of whimpers and moans. Oikawa gave him a few minutes to adjust when he bottomed out, rubbing along Kageyama’s sore ass, his hip bones, his happy trail, but never touching where Kageyama wanted it most.

“I-I’m okay,” he finally whispered, wriggling his hips against Oikawa’s, encouraging him to move. Oikawa sighed, inching out of him slowly before pushing back in. Kageyama hummed in pleasure, spreading his legs a little wider and trying to match Oikawa’s pace, moving his hips back when Oikawa’s moved forward.

Oikawa slowly but surely picked up the pace, his hips snapping back and surging forward as he began to fuck Kageyama in earnest. The little ‘ _ah_ ’s Kageyama had started chanting grew louder in volume, Oikawa smirking at the sight of him. His hair was disheveled from the force of Oikawa thrusting into him, being mused by the bedsheets. A little wet spot had formed on the sheets from Kageyama drooling. He caught sight of Kageyama’s right hand releasing the sheets and moving downwards, probably to reach for his neglected cock.

“Ah ah,” Oikawa scolded, smacking Kageyama’s ass, _hard_ , “No, Tobio. You don’t get to touch yourself.”

“Wha-?” Kageyama whimpered, squirming from the pain blooming on his backside, “N-No, please-!”

Oikawa pulled out of him, smacking his ass again before pushing him onto his back, seeing how completely _debauched_ Kageyama looked. His eyes glazed over and hazy, little hickeys littering his neck and shoulders, his mouth wide open and panting.

“Bad boys get punished, remember?” Oikawa smiled as he slowly slid back in, Kageyama’s eyes rolling back and fluttering shut, Oikawa grabbing his wrists and pinning them down, “Bad boys don’t get to touch themselves.”

“ _P-Please_ ,” Kageyama nearly sobbed, “Please, Daddy, I need it-!”

“Hmm, I don’t think you do,” Oikawa replied, smirking at Kageyama’s painfully red cock twitching and drooling onto his stomach, “I think a little slut like you can cum just like this.”

Kageyama’s eyes snapped wide open, staring at Oikawa in shock. Oikawa raised an eyebrow, noticing Kageyama’s ears looking redder than they did, before it clicked.

“Oh,” he muttered, “ _Oh_. Oh, how _interesting_.” he laughed, grinning down at Kageyama, “You like that, baby? You liked being called a slut?”

Kageyama’s whimper told him all he needed to know.

“Oh my _God_ , Tobio,” Oikawa moaned as he picked up the pace again, slamming into Kageyama, gripping his wrists so hard there were sure to be bruises there, “You little fucking _whore_.”

Kageyama was reduced to nothing but loud moans and hiccupped sobs, tears leaking down his cheeks at the pleasure of Oikawa ramming into his prostate over and over.

“D-Daddy,” he cried, “I-I’m so close-!”

“Yeah?” Oikawa hissed, “Come on, cum for Daddy. Cum for me, you slut.”

After two strong thrusts and a good smack to Kageyama’s ass, he came, his jaw falling open in a silent scream as he released onto his stomach. Oikawa groaned at the sight, thrusting a few more times before releasing inside Kageyama with a grunt. He rode it out with a couple more thrusts, releasing Kageyama’s wrists from his grip, his body relaxing bonelessly into the sheets as he tried to regulate his breathing, slowly coming down from his high.

They both hissed as Oikawa slipped out, the older licking his lips at the sight of his cum dribbling out of Kageyama’s abused hole. He moved down, licking at the mess, Kageyama’s hips jerking and legs spreading, moaning weakly as Oikawa ate him out.

“Daddy,” he whispered, his cock giving a weak twitch at the sensations of Oikawa’s tongue licking him open and clean. Oikawa pulled away, licking his lips before grabbing some tissues and cleaning up the mess all over Kageyama’s stomach. He then flopped down next to him, pulling him into a hug.

“You alright, Tobio-chan?” he asked softly, smiling lightly as Kageyama nuzzled deeper into his hold. Oikawa kicked the comforter up so he could grab onto it, tucking them under the covers.

“I’m alright,” Kageyama finally replied, his voice horse and worn. “It was…good.”

“Just good?” Oikawa asked with a smirk, “We tried so many new things today, Tobio-chan, and it was just _good_?”

“Good,” Kageyama restated, “Great. I’m going to sleep now.”

“So mean, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa chuckled, his eyes slipping shut, “After Daddy was so nice to you.”

“ _Daddy_ needs to _shut up_ before he gets hit,” Kageyama muttered lowly, turning away from Oikawa so his back was to the other’s front. Oikawa rolled his eyes, spooning Kageyama and pressing a kiss against the nape of his neck.

“Yeah yeah,” he mumbled, “Go to sleep.”

“Mm.”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally don't even know what to say this turned out way dirtier than i thought it would i am so fucking ashamed at myself for writing this and posting it on the internet for other people to see doN'T LOOK AT ME
> 
> if you'd like to join me in hell, i am on tumblr as mazel-tov!! thank you in advanced if you actually read this and leave kudos or a comment!! ε=ε=(っ*´□`)っ


End file.
